This invention relates generally to medical devices and methods of removing one or more materials from the lymphatic fluid in a living being's body, and more particularly to systems and methods for effecting cholesterol and weight reduction of living beings by removing cholesterol and fat from the lymphatic fluid thereof.
High levels of cholesterol are linked with atherosclerosis. In many individuals, cholesterol can be maintained at desirable levels through diet and/or medication. However, some individuals cannot adhere to dietary rules and some individuals do not respond well to drug therapy.
Obesity control is of considerable concern to the medical community, as well as to the public at large, for medical as well as cosmetic reasons. While sensible eating and exercise are deemed to be the best methods for effecting weight loss and maintaining a desired weight, for many persons such techniques are unsuccessful or unavailing.
Although my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,143 provides means for addressing similar needs, there is still room for alternative systems and methods for controlling cholesterol and obesity.